Flynn Rider
'''Flynn Rider '''is a major character in the feature film, Disney Kingdom and in the cartoon series, Disney Adventures. He's a Disney character that resides in the Disney Kingdom and accompanies Mark on his adventures through the kingdom. Background After the production of ''Tangled, ''Flynn was transported to the Disney Kingdom along with Rapunzel, Maximus and the other characters. Once entering the kingdom, Flynn and Rapunzel immediately got married and moved into an art studio with Maximus and Pascal. On some occasions, Flynn would hang out with his friends, Aladdin and the Beast. Along with the other Disney characters, Flynn was eternally loyal to the royal family and was willing to help them with protecting the kingdom from danger, notably a fire-breathing dragon named Tank. Development Flynn Rider is loosely based off the Flynn Rider character from Disney's 2010, ''Tangled. ''Flynn was one of the storywriter's favorite Disney Princes and wanted to include him in his feature film, along with Maximus and Pascal. While writing the chapter story and creating ideas for the upcoming series, the storywriter decided to leave Flynn's name, the way it should be when he entered the kingdom, he chose to have his name remain that way. Along with the other Disney characters, Flynn undergoes a major personality shift in the film and in the upcoming cartoon series. Personality Being transported to the Disney Kingdom means being recognized for a personality trait. Flynn, however, was recognized for his kindness and concern for others. He is always willing to lend a hand to those who are in need of help. Flynn was shown to be a Disney character who still wanted to live a life of adventure while the other Disney characters wanted to live an easy-going life. He retained his optimism and was encouraging his teammates to remain positive in different kinds of situations. He usually poses as a second voice of reason with his best friend, being the first. During the adventure, Flynn was a kind and loyal friend to Mark, when he was anxious about fighting Tank and restoring peace back to the Disney Kingdom. Flynn was trusting enough to respect Mark's dream and wish for true love. Flynn is very brave when it comes to battling monsters or getting the citizens of Disney to safety. Flynn is also very athletic and his athleticism usually serves as a threat to a certain villain or monster. He is also shown to be clever and highly intelligent, especially when it comes to devising plans that will help the team defeat an enemy. Flynn's cleverness and intelligence came from his counterpart's former dishonest nature. But in the cartoon series, Flynn will prove to his friends that he will not embrace his thieving nature. On some occasions, when his friends start to argue and Mark can't seem to calm them down, Flynn usually poses as a voice of reason to the gang. He tries not to raise his voice or engage into any physical confrontation. Physical appearance Flynn is a slender and muscular man with black hair. His casual outfit is simply a blue shirt with grey jeans. Appearances Disney Kingdom Flynn is present at the arrival of Mark, Jalen and Jordan, along with Rapunzel, Maximus, Pascal and the other Disney characters. He warmly greets the Jones brothers as they're welcomed into the kingdom as official members of royalty. Once sunrise came, all of the Disney characters returned to their homes. The Jones brothers were escorted to different parts of the kingdom by different groups of Disney characters. During their absence, Davis' evil brother, Tank is revived by a mysterious lightning storm and curses the entire Disney Kingdom, plaguing it with monsters in Town Square, encouraging Disney characters to remain inside their house. Flynn, along with Rapunzel, and the other Princes and Princesses managed to avoid the monsters and enter Town Square. Three days later, the Jones brothers return to the Disney Kingdom, only to discover that Davis and Sammie have been imprisoned inside an enchanted painting. The kingdom is evacuated to safety in the abandoned village. In order to restore Disney, to its true beauty, Mark must find the Disney Cyborgs and use their skills to fight and defeat Tank. Flynn and the gang offered to tag along with Mark on his adventure. As they traveled through the deserted kingdom, the gang heard some noise coming from City Hall. The gang entered the building and discovered that it was Tank. He informed the gang of his plan to murder Princess Annabelle in order to complete his revenge against the royal family. Before disappearing into the shadows, Tank gave the gang, a riddle in order to find the Princess. It was hard but Belle and the Beast managed to solve the riddle and learn that Annabelle is being held captive in a secret room under Cinderella's chateau. The gang discover the secret room and find the Princesses. Suddenly, Tank's evil pet, Scales drops down from the ceiling and attacks the gang. Flynn has been ordered to untie the stuck princesses with help from the Beast. Scales eventually discovers the Princes trying to help the Princesses escape and walks over, ready to devour them. Mark and Tinker Bell intervene and are devoured by Scales. Inside Scales, the duo discover that Scales is a robot. Using Tinker Bell's flying dust and Mark's strength, they levitate the powercore and rip it out of Scales' body, killing him in the process. The Princesses are saved and they are returned back home to the abandoned village. Mark learns that one of Tank's henchmen used a mechanical bomb to freeze time, so he can kidnap Cinderella. Mark learns that the bomb was from a shop in Tomorrowland. He figures that if they go to Tomorrowland, they'll find the Disney cyborgs. Before boarding a sky tram to Tomorrowland, the gang stopped at a clothing shop for a wardrobe change. Afterwards, they headed over to Tomorrowland and discover that the time bomb came from a shop known as the Time Zone to which Jimmy is part-owner. Inside the Time Zone, Mark learns that Darwin used to be best friends with Tank until a heated argument ended their friendship, for good. He figures that Tank came over to Tomorrowland to get revenge on Darwin. Before the gang could depart from the Time Zone, Jimmy's corrupted brother, DJ attempts to kill Mark and the gang by blasting them down with his laser gun. In the nick of time, Blaster and Juarez enter the Time Zone and fight DJ. Mark has Tinker Bell bring her friend, Vidia over to the Time Zone and cast an enchanting sleep spell on DJ. Once DJ is asleep, the gang continues with the journey. They journey on to Darwin's observatory, only to encounter his corrupted assistant, Cujo. Despite being trapped in slime, Darwin manages to tell the gang, how to defeat Cujo. Flynn helps Mark opens up Cujo's head while Simba and Nala put the brain inside. The plan worked successfully and Cujo was returned to his calmer state. With Darwin on the team, the gang journeyed to the secret library to get more information on Tank's motives. In the secret library, Mark learns that Tank wants to destroy the Disney Kingdom and all of life in the process. The gang's only chance of saving Disney is Mickey Mouse and Friends. Just as the gang was about to depart, another earthquake was initiated and it cracked the floor in the process, causing Mark to fall to his apparent death. Feeling defeated, the gang returned to the abandoned village to inform everybody about Mark's apparent death. Willing to help his friends, Lucky activates a security camera, so the gang can watch as Mark battles Tank as a dragon. With a few kind words, Mark manages to defeat Tank and lift the curse from the kingdom. Mark is safely brought back to the abandoned village by Mufasa and Hurley. Mark is cheered as the hero of the Disney Kingdom. Flynn can be seen carrying Mark to the restored castle along with the other characters. Four years later after the adventure, Flynn has moved into the castle as a reward for help Mark save the Disney Kingdom. He is working at an unnamed restaurant along with his friends. He is last seen at the wedding of Mark and Annabelle. Disney Adventures: The Adventure Begins Taking four years after the events of ''Disney Kingdom, ''he along with Rapunzel has moved into the castle and has begun to help him with ruling the kingdom and by defending it by the wicked wizard, Fabian. Disney Adventures Flynn appears in the cartoon series as a major character. Category:Article of the week Category:Males Category:German characters Category:Disney Adventures characters Category:Heroes Category:Swordsmen Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Based-off characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Goats Category:Martial Artists Category:Spouses Category:Fan-fiction characters Category:Transformed characters Category:Disney characters in Storybooks Category:Animated characters Category:Lovers Category:Royalty Category:Singing characters Category:Nobility Category:Teenagers Category:Chefs Category:European characters